


Double date

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Awkward Dates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, M/M, Puppy Love, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Negan and Rick go on a double date with Carl and Enid to keep an eye on the two, but they don't stick around for long.





	Double date

**Author's Note:**

> There's some smut involved in this, but I didn't wanna put that in the title because I figured that'd be weird lmao. It's not any foursome type of shit, It's just Negan and Rick!

"No questions about school, no talking about work, no questions about the future, no questions about her parents, no crude jokes that could make her uncomfortable, no excessive swearing, no being all cutesy with each other because it's gross, and by cutesy I mean no kissing, no hugging, no hand holding, no staring into each other's eyes for long periods of time, no making corny jokes together, no undressing each other with your eyes, no finishing each other's sentences, and I cannot stress this enough, no sneaking off to the bathroom together and coming back thirty minutes later all sweaty and—"

"That was one time, and it's not what you think." Negan interrupted. Carl narrowed his eyes at him before continuing to speak. "No questions about college especially, please, and absolutely, 100%, no questions about whether or not we're using protection." Carl howled. Rick narrowed his eyes at him and Carl held up his hands on defense. "We're not. Because we're not doing anything!"

Negan snorted and Rick rolled his eyes. They all knew that was a damn lie, in fact, the whole reason Rick and Negan were going on this date with the two teenagers in the first place was because they'd caught them half-naked, making out in the car after their date two months ago. Rick had yanked Carl out of the car and Negan had covered his eyes with his hand before tossing Enid his leather jacket to cover up with. Safe to say, everybody involved was scarred for life.

Maybe Rick was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. Carl was only seventeen and he was still just a little boy in Rick's eyes. He didn't want his once innocent son making out with girls in cars, and he certainly didn't want him doing anything **else** in cars either.

Rick hadn't grounded Carl as he'd originally wanted to for the incident. Instead, he decided to go with Negan's idea of a punishment.

"The next date you two go on, me and Negan will be right there with you." He'd smugly told Carl the next day. Carl had been horrified and had spent a week in his room, crying, or so Rick imagined. He'd purposely been avoiding taking Enid out on another date, but he couldn't avoid it any longer because today was Valentine's Day and he just **had** to take her out.

"This isn't going to be as bad as you think, kid. There's nobody cooler than your old man and me to go on a double date with. By the end of the night, you'll be begging us to go on another one with you." Negan grinned. "Besides, Enid likes us. Especially me. She thinks I'm cool."

Carl scoffed. "No matter how much she likes you guys, it doesn't make this any less embarrassing. Valentine's Day is supposed to be romantic. We're supposed to spend it alone, sharing a plate of spaghetti Lady and the Tramp style and then making out under the stars for the rest of the damn night. Instead, we get to stare at you two for two hours."

"Language." Rick huffed. "Who makes out after eating a plate of spaghetti anyway? Spaghetti breath is not a turn on."

"What are you trying to say, Rick?" Negan leaned back and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just saying that brushing your teeth after eating a shit ton of spaghetti is **not** frowned upon. Garlic breath is not—"

"Garlic breath is better than vinegar breath," Negan growled. "I don't say shit when you kiss me after dunking god damn cucumbers in vinegar and eating that shit like it's some type of normal after school snack—"

"It **is** normal, and vinegar smells a lot better than garlic—"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Carl whined. "You know what, how about this. You two don't talk the entire night and I'll move out the second I turn eighteen. Okay?"

"Tempting," Negan muttered.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, Carl," Rick mumbled before he squatted down to pick up a waddling Judith. She giggled and hit his nose with all her little strength, and he tried to pretend it didn't hurt as she continued to do it. "Isn't that right, Judy bug?"

"Yeah." She agreed before slapping his cheek.

"Wouldn't you much rather stay at home and play with Judith? I mean, come on, look at that face." Carl reached over to squeeze her cheeks and she squirmed around before swinging full force at his hand. He winced as the skin on his arm started burning. She was heavy-handed.

Negan smirked as he watched Carl rubbing his arm. "You should know better than to mess with her. She's a tough one, just like ole step-daddy Negan, isn't that right darling?"

"Yeah."

"We're all already dressed, We're all going. Negan and I are looking forward to this, not just because it's a chance for us to embarrass the heck out of you, but also because this is going to be a nice, romantic date for us too. This is only our second Valentine's Day together, and the first one was spent on the couch because we were both sick. Come on, Carl, this could be fun for us all." Rick pouted his lip as he tried to get his son to agree with him, but it seemed that the puppy dog face only worked on Negan.

"No asking about grades, either. That's pretty much a given, but—"

Carl was cut off by the doorbell ringing. He grew silent and Rick could already see him getting paler than he already was as he held his breath. Negan rolled his eyes before taking long strides toward the door. When he opened it, he grinned, seeing that it was only Beth. He took one of the huge bags she was carrying out of her hands and set it on the kitchen table. "It's just Beth, calm down kid."

"Just Beth, right." Carl breathed. He and Enid had been seeing each other for six months now, but he still got nervous around her. She was really pretty, and nice, and smart, and he always felt like a puppy in love around her. Everyone around him seemed to think it was cute, but he thought it was annoying.

"What's all this?" Rick asked as he bounced Judith up and down. Beth grinned as she looked at all the bags she'd sat down on the table. "I love Valentine's Day! Celebrate it like Christmas." She giggled. "I got everyone chocolates and cards and, you know, a few small presents. Teddy bears, key chains, that type of stuff. Your bags have your names on them." She explained as she pushed the red and pink gift bags toward the boys. "And I brought over some dinner for me and Judith. Nothing too much, just some chicken Parmesan, macaroni and cheese and steak...Most of that's for me, but she can eat chicken and Mac and cheese right?"

Rick nodded and she grinned. "I also picked her up some toys. Stuffed animals, of course, heart-shaped blocks—Your tie isn't straight." She pointed toward Carl and pushed past Rick and Negan to get to him. Rick sent her a sympathetic look as he fixed Judith's shirt and rubbed her back. "I really appreciate you coming over here tonight...I'm sorry about you and—"

"No worries, Judith is better company anyway." She waved him off as she undid Carl's tie.

Beth and her boyfriend Nick had been together for a little over a year when they'd broken up two weeks ago. Beth was heartbroken, though she tried to keep her head up about it, especially because Valentine's Day was coming up and it was one of her favorite holidays. If anybody deserved to be going on a romantic V-Day date it was her.

"If you didn't have to babysit Judy, I'd invite you on my date." Carl smiled. "Hey! New idea, totally just came to me, how about you go with me and Negan and my dad can stay here and watch Judy!"

"Wow, you **just** came up with that? How could you pull such a bright idea right out of your ass just like that?" Negan's voice was dripping with sarcasm and Carl snarled at him before letting out a cough. Beth was pulling his tie too tight, and it looked like she was distracted. Judging by the angry look on her tearful face, she must've been thinking about Nick. "Um—Beth?"

"I'll just stay here with Judith. I don't wanna go on a stupid date with a stupid boy anyways. Waste of time. Waste of valuable, precious time that could've been spent with someone else." She yanked his tie tighter and he sent his dad a panicked look, begging for help with only his eyes.

"Beth, honey, I think it's good now," Rick spoke softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her away from Carl. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She sighed. "Being around Judith always helps lift my mood anyway."

Rick handed the child over to Beth and then kissed both of their heads before stepping toward the kitchen table. "Thank you for all this stuff." Negan grinned. "I'll make sure those chocolates get taken care of quick, fast and in a hurry."

"It's no problem—"

Beth's voice was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Carl jumped and his eyes widened as he brought his hands up to fix his hair for the hundredth time. "No sharing embarrassing stories about me with her, no arguing about who's breath is the worst, and no sharing my baby pictures either—" he spoke quickly as he made his way toward the door. "Dad, fix your hair, Negan, tuck your shirt in for god sakes, were you raised in a barn? Beth—" she glared at him as she bounced Judith up and down. He sent her a shy smile. "Y-You're perfect. Keep it up."

Carl rubbed his fingers through his hair one more time before opening the door. He tried not to make it too obvious that he was checking out Enid, but he couldn't help it. She looked stunning. She was wearing a knee-length black dress with sparkles all over it, and dark eye makeup with red lipstick. She looked amazing!

"Y-You--That's a dress, that you're wearing," Carl muttered as he moved to the side to let her in. "You look--That's nice."

She smirked and nodded at him. "I do look pretty good, huh? I spent two hours getting ready, you better like it--"

"I do! I do, I love it! You look--That's nice!"

Rick snickered as Negan whistled to get the two teenager's attention. Carl's face was beet red and Rick tried not to embarrass him any more than he was embarrassing himself, but he couldn't hold in his laughter. "You look beautiful, Enid." He complimented.

"Carl knows how to pick 'em." Negan shrugged. "But his date isn't as good as mine." He winked.

"I can agree." Enid giggled. "You guys look great!"

"What's new?" Negan questioned.

Carl blinked as he stared at the back of Enid's head as she spoke to his parents. He would've said something snarky about them flirting in front of his date, but how was he supposed to form an actual sentence when Enid was standing two feet away from him, all dressed up and absolutely glowing--Was that highlighter? She never wore highlighter. She'd really taken the time to dress up for him? For their date? Fuck.

Carl wondered if he was underdressed. He was wearing his best suit, and he thought he looked pretty nice, but however nice he looked, she looked better. Fuck. Was he wearing the right tie?

Enid wrapped her arm around his and sent him a smile, noticing how quiet he was. "My date is pretty hot too." She grinned. Carl blushed. It's like she could read his mind sometimes. "Should we get going? I'm starving."

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Carl nodded.

After saying their goodbyes to Beth and Judith, they all walked out. Rick climbed into the driver's seat--Thank god because Negan's driving was terrifyingly horrible in the dark--and Enid and Negan decided to race each other and see who could make it to the passenger's seat first. Despite wearing heels, Enid won.

"What a loser. You teach gym for goodness sake!" Enid teased. Carl couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. What a girl she was. Winning a race in heels? God, she was perfect.

"These shoes are new. Slippery." Negan complained. "And my back is all out of whack lately--I don't wanna make it any worse by sprinting to a car just to win a stupid race. Besides, you cheated."

"By running faster than you? Guess so." Enid smirked. "Can you get into the car by yourself or should we grab your cane and--"

"I will drive you to the middle of nowhere and leave you there, kid."

Enid stayed quiet after that, a permanent smirk on her face as Rick adjusted the heat, turned on the radio, and made sure everyone was buckled up before he started to drive. Negan stretched out as he always seemed to when he was in the backseat, and his foot hit Carl's leg several times before Carl swatted at it. "Stay on your side." He rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know you'd rather it was Enid back here playing footsie with you, but you're stuck with me. Suck it up." Negan proceeded to talk about his spinal issues and how his legs were long and he deserved to take up all the space that he wanted considering he'd gone half and half with Rick to buy the car, and Carl tuned him out.

Halfway through the ride, Rick turned up the radio when 'His song' came on. Carl groaned and put his head in his hand when his dad started singing along with it. Enid booed his horrible singing and the terrible song, and Negan sunk down in his seat, covering his ears. "Turn this hillbilly hick shit off, Rick." He demanded.

"You three just don't know good music," Rick shouted over the loud radio.

So, clearly, their long talk about not being embarrassing had been long forgotten, but Carl didn't mind all that much. Enid seemed to be having fun, she **did** like Negan and Rick and she thought they were pretty cool, so, Carl didn't have to worry so much. Sure, he'd still prefer his dad didn't scream the lyrics of some country song from the eighties at the top of his lungs in front of his date, but it could be worse.

"How about we listen to something more...Modern?" Enid suggested.

"Like?"

Enid's signature smirk was noticeable even from Carl's spot in the backseat as she got the aux chord and plugged her phone in. Seconds later, Panic at the Disco was blaring from the speakers. Carl grinned, satisfied with her choice, and Negan and Rick groaned as the two began singing loudly.

"Better than that redneck bullshit Rick plays, I guess," Negan muttered to himself.

***

"Stop that." Carl hissed.

"Stop what?" Rick asked, smiling innocently.

"Stop holding hands under the table. I can tell that's what you're doing."

"You sure that's what we're doing?" Negan grinned.

Carl groaned and slumped down in his seat just as Enid came back from the bathroom and sat next to him. Negan frowned as he noticed she was already chewing on something. "What's that?"

"Chocolate cake." She muffled out.

"Where'd you get it?"

"A couple left their table and they didn't finish their cake, so I..." She drifted off, shrugging her shoulders a little as she finished chewing. She cleared her throat awkwardly and blushed. "It looked good, okay?"

"Hell, I'm not judging. You think it's still there?" Negan asked.

"Will you two stop acting like you've never eaten before? The waitress will be back with our food soon enough." Rick chuckled. "So, Enid, how's your new job--"

Carl kicked Rick's leg under the table and Rick yelped before kicking him back and then sending him a glare. Enid shrugged before taking a sip of her water. "It's cool, I guess. Boss is a real weirdo, but it pays good."

"Weirdo?" Carl asked, suddenly interested. Enid had only had her job for a week and a half now, and he hadn't really had the time to ask her about it. "Yeah, he's...Nice...Too nice." She rolled her eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Spencer."

Rick coughed and narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward. "Spencer? Monroe? That owns the gym a few blocks away?" Enid nodded and Rick huffed. "He is a weirdo. He's not inappropriate with you, is he? If he makes you uncomfortable, I can pay him a visit anytime. I'll roll up in my squad car--" Carl groaned internally. Had his dad heard anything he'd said earlier? No talking about work included his job too!

"No, that's not necessary." Enid giggled nervously. "How's your job going? Had to chase down any criminals recently? Shoot-outs? High-speed chases?"

"Nope, things have been pretty tame lately. Sorry." He chuckled at her disappointed facial expression before turning to look at Carl who was playing with his napkin. He cleared his throat and elbowed Negan, trying to get him to move, but he only grunted. Rick narrowed his eyes at the older man before elbowing him harder. "Me and Negan are gonna go back to the car for a minute, call to check in on Judith. We'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Carl and Enid nodded, Carl shooting them a confused look as they slid out of the booth. Rick dragged a begrudged Negan out by the arm. "Our foods gonna be here soon, though!" He whined. "I haven't eaten in ten god damn hours. Judith is fine--"

"I know she's fine." Rick hissed. "Look, I know this is supposed to be Carl's punishment, but it's Valentine's Day and he's not having a good time."

"We're not being nearly as embarrassing as we could be. I was actually going to suggest that we kick it up a notch." Negan frowned as he leaned against the car, hands tucked in his jacket and legs crossed. Rick bit his lip as he stared at the taller man. Damn, did he get lucky or what?

"I know, it's just, he's not getting to talk to her that much because we're talking to her so much, and even if we didn't, he's too awkward to talk to her with us there."

"I hear you, Rick, I do, but I'm not leaving this fucking restaurant a second before I'm too full to be able to button my pants all the way up."

Rick rolled his eyes as he stepped closer to Negan and stared up at him with soft blue eyes, hoping his pouty lips would distract Negan from his hunger. "We could leave them here and find another place to eat at."

"We already ordered the food."

"They'll eat it, their appetites are bigger than ours."

Negan sighed, but he couldn't argue with Rick when he was so close to him. Rick leaned up to give him a peck on the lips and then smiled innocently. "You tellin me you don't wanna be alone with me, Negan?"

"Don't--You can't--"

"We can go back in there and eat with them if you really wanna, but I can't do **this** in front of them." Rick grinned as he put his hand in Negan's pants and gave him a firm squeeze. Negan's hips jutted out and his eyes slipped shut as Rick gave him a few soft strokes.

"We can't go back home, Beth and Judith are there," Negan argued weakly.

"We don't have to go home. We've got a perfectly nice car to screw around in."

"What happened to you being a law-abiding citizen?"

"Negan, do you want a fucking hand job or not?"

"Fine!"

After giving Negan one last squeeze and a peck on the lips, Rick had quickly rushed back into the restaurant and pulled Carl to the side to tell him that he and Negan were going to let him have his alone time with Enid and that they'd be back to pick them up around ten. Carl didn't understand why his dad had changed his mind about tagging along on his date, but he didn't question it, afraid he might change his mind again. Instead, he sent Rick a lopsided grin, hugged him quickly, and then scurried back to his table.

Rick rushed back out to the car and drove to some backroad not too far away before stopping the car again. He and Negan crawled into the backseat and started ripping each other's clothes off as quickly as they could.

"Well, fuck me, this is the best Valentine's Day present I could ever get," Negan grunted as Rick kissed his way down his stomach. "This is the shit of dreams. You know, maybe one day we could spice things up even further. I could drive around for a while before discovering you walking along some backroad, dressed up in the sluttiest clothes you own, desperately looking for a ride. You'd have to pay for it somehow, of course, and I'm sure you'd be willing to do anything for it--"

"Shut up, Negan." Rick murmured before licking a long strip up Negan length. Negan cursed loudly as he smirked lazily down at Rick. "Jesus fuck, Ricky, that tongue of yours is fucking magical. Maybe not better than mine--"

"You want me to stop and drive back to the restaurant?" Rick threatened. Negan grew quiet.

***

"I'm not doing it." Enid shook her head. "I'd rather die. Besides, next year is senior year. Bit too late to be concerned with cheerleading."

"You'd look cute in the uniform." Carl sighed. "And you have lots of pep..."

Enid sent him a look and he shook his head. "Fine, maybe not, but you'd look good in the uniform, for sure."

"Obviously." She laughed. "Why don't you try out? Male cheerleaders are a thing, you know."

"Pretty sure I'd need to have some upper arm strength to do that." He laughed.

Enid shrugged before glancing down at her plate again and moving her food around with her fork. She hadn't eaten much, very unusual for her, and considering they had four plates of food to get through, her lack of an appetite was not good. Carl decided it'd be a good idea to address it.

"You're killing me here." He groaned playfully. "I've already devoured Negan's spaghetti and my dad's Manicotti. I am **not** eating your veal parmesan. I don't even like veal."

"Sorry." She mumbled. He frowned. The fact that she wasn't saying something snarky about how weak he was if he was already full after having only two plates of food or defending veal like her life depended on it was concerning. Very concerning. "You feel okay?" He questioned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm alright, I just..." She put down her fork and sighed before looking at him. "When your parents were here it was easier." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm...I don't know...Nervous?"

"Really?" He chuckled. He covered it with a cough after she glared at him. "N-No, I get it! I just...Wasn't expecting for **you** to be--I mean **I'm** the nervous one...Why are you nervous anyway? We've been on a few dates before and you always seemed cool. It's just me."

"Yeah, I know, but those other dates weren't supposed to be special." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, yeah, they were, but not **this** special. It's Valentine's Day. We've been a thing for a while now. I feel like this has to be perfect..."

"It doesn't have to be perfect." He shook his head. "I'm having fun with you. I think it's a good date." He shrugged.

"I'm having fun too, it's just...We've gone out to eat a lot, you know? Nothing new...Not that I have a problem with it! I love to eat with you!" She added hurriedly. The last thing she wanted to do was offend him.

He grinned at her as he slid out of the booth and held out his hand. "You're right, we always do this. Let's go do something we haven't done before."

She raised her brows at him. "Carl--"

"Not like that, I promise."

Carl knew that he and Enid were supposed to stay at the restaurant until his dad and Negan got back, but he wanted the night to be special for him and Enid, so, if he got grounded later on for it then fine. That's why fifteen minutes after leaving the restaurant, they found themselves in a still open petshop, playing with animals.

"This is badass!" Enid giggled as she narrowly avoiding having her finger bit by an excited puppy. "Aw, I'm not food. I'm not food." She spoke in a ridiculous baby voice that made Carl snort.

He slowly stroked the large and lazy dog that had laid it's big head on his lap as he watched her eagerly playing with the puppies. She was smiling largely, giggling uncontrollably, seemingly having the time of her life, and it made him proud.

"Having a good time?" He smirked. She nodded. "Yeah, this is a lot of fun."

"Good...I know that sitting on a dirty pet store floor and getting covered in dog hair isn't all that romantic, but--"

"This is great, Carl. I'm having a good time. Really. Thank you."

Carl could feel his cheeks burning as he looked away from her and focused on the bird placed in a cage across from them that'd been staring him down since he walked in the store. "You're welcome."

***

"Swear to fucking god Negan, if we fucking get caught by anyone, if we get in trouble--"

"If we get in trouble," Negan mocked in a high pitched, whiny voice before letting out a long groan. "Rick you sound like a kid skipping school for the first time. Lighten the fuck up."

"Skipping school is not a god damn felony!" Rick whisper yelled.

"Neither is you getting my dick wet for a few minutes!"

"We're in a public place, Negan--"

"Public place? We're on a back road in the middle of nowhere. In King County. **King County**. I could bone you right in the middle of town and still get away with it, there's like fucking twenty people max living here, nobody is going to catch us."

"There are five thousand plus people living here--"

"Wow, five thousand." Negan rolled his eyes.

Rick grunted as Negan pressed him even harder against the hood of the car. He'd been standing there, stomach down, practically lying on the hood the whole time they'd been arguing, and at first it was soothing because the car was cold, but now his skin had warmed his spot up and he could feel it starting to burn every time he rubbed against the vehicle the wrong way.

"Listen, baby--Relax, alright?" Negan rubbed Rick's shoulder a few times before letting his hand travel down the younger man's back. He smirked to himself as he heard Rick suck in a sharp breath as he jutted his ass out a little more.

"We can quit if you want." He muttered as he pushed one digit into Rick's tight hole. Rick let out a low moan as his forehead dropped down onto the car. "Just say the words and I'll stop, you know that."

"Shut up and add another finger, you asshole," Rick grumbled.

Negan smirked as he did as he was told. "You know, you don't have to be so sassy all the time--"

"Why don't you put that mouth of yours to some actual use, huh?"

Negan usually would've argued, would've asserted himself a little more, but he figured that hey, it's Valentine's Day and Rick deserves to be in charge for once. So, he carefully dropped down to his knees and spread Rick's cheeks with his hands, not wasting any time in teasing.

"Motherfucker." Rick cursed.

***

"You've got two left feet!"

"I told you that."

"Yeah, but everyone just says that to seem modest."

"Clearly, not everyone."

Enid laughed loudly as she spun around, flailing her arms around wildly before giving a little shoulder shimmy. She wasn't the best dancer herself, but they could both agree that she was a hell of a lot better than Carl. He fumbled around awkwardly, side-eyeing other people and copying their moves, only he did it worse.

The small karaoke place that had just opened a month or so ago was open tonight and it was all he could really think to do. The pet shop had been close to closing when they arrived, they'd only had thirty minutes to play with the animals before they had to go, and Carl didn't wanna head back to the restaurant so soon and he figured that humiliating himself in front of Enid and a whole bunch of strangers could be fun, so...

"Ooh, okay, when this couple finishes their song, then we're up," Enid shouted breathlessly as she stopped moving. She gestured for Carl to follow her and they made their way closer to the stage, stopping at an empty table. "I can't believe we're doing this." Carl pouted. "The song you picked sucks."

"It's just not your type of music...Or so you claim." She rolled her eyes. "And yet you know every word--"

"Only because every time we get in your car you blast the same album. Every. Time."

"Because it's the only album that matters." She grinned.

The couple on the stage was doing a wonderfully horrible rendition of 'Agony' from 'Into the Woods', and Carl groaned as he thought about the fact that that'd be him and Enid up there embarrassing themselves in a few moments.

"You sure we need to do this?" He moped, glancing at Enid. She nodded quickly, growing wide-eyed as she leaned closer to him. "Karaoke soothes the soul, Carl. Especially when it's bad! I've heard you sing, and trust me, it **will be** bad."

He flipped her off before standing and rubbing his hands on his pants, noticing that the couple was done. The audience was cheering loudly for them, and they were fucking terrible, so hopefully, he and Enid would get the same treatment.

Enid pulled Carl onto the stage before the other couple could even make their way down, clearly excited. She loved karaoke and this was her first time ever going to an actual karaoke place to sing.

When the music started playing, she began jumping up and down, belting the lyrics. Carl did the bare minimum, focused mostly on watching her, but he still sang to make her happy.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND  
WHAT YOU DO TO ME WHEN YOU HOLD HIS HAND  
WE WERE MEANT TO BE BUT A TWIST OF FATE  
MADE IT SO YOU HAD TO WALK AWAY

'CAUSE WE'RE ON FIRE  
WE ARE ON FIRE  
WE'RE ON FIRE NOW  
YEAH, WE'RE ON FIRE  
WE ARE ON FIRE  
WE'RE ON FIRE NOW

I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY WHEN WE'RE TOGETHER  
YOU KNOW I WANNA BE THE ONE TO HOLD YOU WHEN YOU SLEEP  
I JUST WANT IT TO BE YOU AND I FOREVER  
I KNOW YOU WANNA LEAVE  
SO C'MON BABY BE WITH ME  
SO HAPPILY"

It was more screaming than singing, but nobody was booing and throwing tomatoes at them yet so they kept going. Actually, people were clapping along and Carl could see a few girls screaming the lyrics with them. Clearly, one direction was still popular.

When the song finished, everybody clapped and Carl grinned as they ran off the stage and took a seat at a table close to the door. "Should we get back to the restaurant? It's 10:00 and your dad said--"

"They can wait a while." He smiled. "I know you're probably hungry since you didn't eat much earlier, so, we're not leaving until you're full of hot wings and diet coke!"

***

"We need to get back to--" Rick cut himself off with a loud moan, his eyes glazing and his vision blurring as he stared ahead at nothing. "Fucking right there, yes!" He screamed. Negan chuckled like a maniac behind him, moving his hips quickly as his fingers dug into Rick's hips hard enough to leave bruises. "I don't think you're being loud enough. When I said I wanted you to scream for me--"

"FUCK!" Rick yelled. He felt like a cheap ass slut, bent over his own fucking car by a leather jacket wearing asshole, getting fucked senseless in a place that wasn't his own bed--Damn did he feel good. A lazy grin made it's way to his face as he swung his hips back to meet Negan's thrusts. "Right fucking there, Negan, don't stop!"

"That's better, yeah." Negan chuckled. "I have a feeling you're enjoying being treated like the slut you are, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Great, great." Negan nodded. He pressed Rick against the car even more as he sped up his pace, waiting until he could feel Rick clenching and unclenching around him and hear his moans turn into breathless, whiny whimpers before he pulled out and yanked Rick's hair to get him to turn around. "I was about to--"

"Down," Negan ordered, pointing a long finger at the gravel beneath him. Rick raised his brows but didn't have any time to argue as Negan forcefully pushed him down to his knees. "Sluts finish last, Ricky if they finish at all. You suck my dick like you mean it and I might be nice enough to allow you to rub one out after--"

"Son of a--"

Negan grabbed Rick's chin and forced his mouth open before slapping Rick's cheek with his pulsing cock and then pushing it into the pretty pink mouth he'd grown so used to. Rick moaned as Negan kept a tight grip on his hair, holding him steady as he facefucked him quickly.

He could get used to this.

***

Thirty minutes later, Carl and Enid were sprinting full force toward the restaurant, trying to get back before Rick and Negan, but they were about five minutes too late for that.

"Maybe they're in the bathroom having a quickie?" Negan suggested to a pacing Rick. Rick glared at him before punching him in the chest. "I really hope not. I can't believe they left!"

"We were gone for like—" Negan glanced at the time on his phone and raised his brows. "Three hours."

"So?"

"Rick, come on, I knew from the moment that we got up from that table and walked out of this restaurant that they were gonna send this place a sincere 'fuck you' and go have fun someplace else. You tellin me you didn't?"

"I thought they'd stay put." Rick sighed. "Do you really think they're...Doing what we were just doing?"

"Well, if they are they ain't doing it anywhere near as good, I'll tell you that."

Rick threw his hands up and went back to pacing. Sometimes he wanted to strangle Negan, chokehold him to death, something!

Negan chuckled as he leaned up against the car. "What are you freaking out for? That kid is seventeen years old. He's gonna have sex, if not now, soon. He and Enid have been with each other for a while—"

"Them being together for a while doesn't lessen the chance of him being an idiot and getting her pregnant, or one of them catching a fucking STD. What if them having sex causes one of them to die? What if they decide they wanna live on the wild side and they fuck on a train track and a train comes at them full speed, both of them with their pants down, pissing themselves from fright and the last words they say are 'gee, it sure was fun boning you!' I mean, what then?"

"I don't think it'd be 'gee, it sure was fun boning you' maybe something more along the lines of...What do the kids say these days? 'Screwing you was bitchingly lit and I've now got clout...?"

"First of all, bitchingly is not a word, second of all, the word bitching went out of style in the eighties and third of all, what the fuck is clout? This is exactly what I don't want Carl to catch! Sounds like it could be worse than the clap—"

"Bitching is back in style because of that one Netflix show and I'm like fifty percent sure that clout isn't actually an STD, although, **really**? It does sound like a nasty little virus—"

"My son is out there somewhere screwing Enid and getting clout!" Rick kicked at his car tire in frustration before shaking his foot to get rid of the pain, but it didn't help.

"You need to calm down, Rick, seriously. Sex is a normal thing and it's gonna happen, okay? There's nothing you can do to stop it and you shouldn't try. Carl is a smart boy. He knows that he needs to use protection, he knows how to be safe, and he's gonna know when he's ready to do it. And when he's ready, yeah, he's gonna do it, and guess what! It's gonna be okay."

"I'm just—He's just—He's my kid, you know? He used to run around wearing my hat and screaming about how he wanted to be just like me when he grew up and...We used to go camping together, play board games together, color together, play with his action figures together and now...Now I'm supposed to just accept that that little boy, that innocent little boy, could be doing something that's so...Not innocent?"

"That's how it works, yeah." Negan smirked. "I know it must be difficult for you, hell, it's difficult for me too. I can joke all I want to about it, but the thought of him banging somebody is just motherfucking unsettling, but it's life. He's gonna do it and he's gonna be safe about it and the Earth will continue to spin on its axis. I promise."

Rick nodded, reaching out to pull Negan close to him and planting a slow kiss on the man's soft lips. Sometimes, Negan could quit being a jackass and actually say something helpful to the situation, and that was rare but wonderful.

"Jesus Christ, I am disgusted."

Rick jumped away from Negan and narrowed his eyes at his teenaged son, now standing only a few feet away from him, holding hands with a flushed looking Enid. His stomach hurt just thinking about what they got into.

"We're in love, shut the fuck up." Negan grinned.

"We can tell," Enid smirked, pointing at Rick's untucked shirt and backward pants. "You guys must've had a...Great time? What exactly did Y'all get up to?" She teased.

"We should be asking you two the same thing. Where the hell have you two been?" Rick hissed, trying to pretend he wasn't embarrassed as he fixed his shirt. Carl shrugged. "We went to play with some animals and then we went to the new karaoke place."

"Kara—Without me? I'm so good at karaoke! I'm the karaoke god!" Negan shouted. He pouted and shook his head. "And Rick thought you guys were off somewhere humping each other like little fucking bunnies. Nope, you guys were off having the **real** fun—"

"Why are you so obsessed with my sex life dad? I mean, not that I have one." Carl was exasperated and beyond embarrassed that they were having this conversation right now, in front of Enid.

"I—Don't make it sound like that, I just worry about you guys." Rick huffed. "But I talked to Negan and I'm calm now and listen, I'm not gonna pry anymore, just...Be safe—"

"We're not doing anything, Mr. Grimes." Enid laughed. "Only been together for a few months. Bit early, don't you think?"

Rick was at a loss for words. Most teenagers didn't wait more than a week to start humping each other, but hell, he wasn't gonna argue.

Rick silently slid into the car and waited for everyone else to get in before taking off. He was beyond relieved that Carl wasn't dating some slut, and he knew he should probably feel guilty for thinking that, but he didn't.

"When we get home, we can have a round two." Negan whispered, sending Rick a wink and flashing a wolfish smile. Rick sighed. Clearly, he was the one dating the slut. Or...Well, actually, **he** was the slut...Whatever!

***

Enid had hugged everyone goodbye and thanked them for an awesome night before planting a sneaky kiss on Carl's lips and then running into her house. After dropping her off, they made their way back home, all exhausted from the lovely night and ready to hit the sack.

Carl was the first one in the house, already having said his goodnights in the car. He didn't see Beth anywhere, but he didn't worry about it, just wanting to get to his room and be alone. He was still blushing from the small kiss Enid had given him.

Rick and Negan made their way inside, Rick wrapping his arms around Negan's waist and resting his head on his chest as they walked.

"Beth?" Negan called tiredly. Judith was probably already asleep, so they didn't worry about locating her, but Beth wasn't in the living room or the kitchen.

When they got to the bathroom door, Rick knocked and waited for a response. "Occupied," Beth called. She let out a small laugh that turned into a loud sob and Rick raised his brows before slowly turning the doorknob and walking in.

Beth was sitting on the bathroom counter, tissues surrounding her, red-eyed and looking heartbroken. Rick sighed and brought her into a hug as he looked at Negan, who decided that the best thing for him to do was go find the ice cream he knew they had stashed in the freezer.

"I waited until Judith was asleep to cry, I promise."

Rick chuckled before pulling away from her. "Beth, I don't know what to say, darling. Breakups suck, but you'll get through it. Plenty of fish in the sea...Damn, I really don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it. I've been crying for two hours and I think I feel better now!" He frowned and she shook her head quickly. "I know it sounds depressing, but really, I feel pretty good! Crying releases endorphins, I think!"

"Well, if you're really feeling better, why don't we go down to the living room and watch a movie? You can stay the night if you want? It's already late."

"I don't know...Do y'all have frozen?"

"I'm afraid we do." Came Negan's voice. "We've also got cookies and cream ice cream."

"I don't know..." she mumbled again. "I don't wanna spoil y'all's night—"

"Kid, how many chances do you get to watch a movie with a handsome, sexy, badass—"

"You're not very convincing, Negan."


End file.
